Hired Gun
by Gaudete
Summary: Dean Colt is a hired gun hired to kill Sam Winchester before his 22nd birthday. A story expanded from a chapter of Good Enough.
1. Then

**Title: **Hired Gun

**Summary**: Dean Colt is a gun for hire and his next job is to keep Sam Winchester from reaching his 22nd birthday and developing his demonic powers. After a rousing one-night stand with (evil!Sam) his life will never be the same. Vowing to find the man that ignited his soul Dean not only fights with his emotions but a destiny that has him destroying the very man he may love.

**Author's note: **Still a chapter in _Good Enough_ but I decided to expand it into its own novella.

**Rating**: NC-17 (m/m sex, violence, language)

THEN:

The club was upscale, more upscale than he was use to meeting in given his line of work. Most people wanting his services met him in a dark alley, or under a bridge on the outskirts of town. Seldom did they meet him so openly, though no one knew what line of work he was in. To those around them it was just a man and woman on a casual date. His stint in the army as well as his ex-Marine father's rigorous training as a young adult made him the perfect candidate as hired mercenary. His antisocial behavior, some would say he was borderline sociopath and those were the ones that were being nice, qualified him for nothing more than a life of pain and suffering. But hey, if he could clear 20 grand or more per hit...well then he might as well put his God given talents to good use. So he sat across from a smoking hot blond in a dimly lit booth at the back of a swanky club discussing the latest job. She was willing to pay 50 thousand if Dean made the death look like an accident or perhaps even a suicide. He took in everything she was saying, in his line of work the fewer questions one asked the easier the hit. Give him specifics and he would supply the logistics and get the job done.

"So you want me to make it look accidental. That's easy enough." Dean was good at reading people and he knew that this lady was hiding something but he got the name, and location of Sam Winchester and exited the club with 10,000 up front just for the meeting.

Dean found Sam no problem, though keeping track of him was proving hard. The kid moved around a lot and after observing him for a few days he knew Sam kept an arsenal in his trunk, was good in all forms of weapons and hand to hand, and killed supernatural creatures. But it wasn't his place to ask questions, just complete the mission. Which he had three more days to do. It had to be on the day of Sam's 22nd birthday. Making Sam's death look like an accident would be easy, the kid was courting seven kinds of danger daily. This would be the easiest money Dean made this year, and that thought made him happy. He would be able to retire in Mexico nicely on what he had saved up over the course of his work. He was getting tired of the US and dreamed of tequila filled orgies and continuing his practice south of the border. He could literally make a killing - no pun intended.

Sam knew he was being followed. He didn't need demonic power to know that a hit was out on him. He had known since he was 14 that if he survived to his 22nd birthday that he would be bestowed with colossal powers and that every demon opposed to his Father would want to off him before he assumed his role in Hell. Sam also knew that no demon had the balls to kill him outright, or even hint at being the cause of his death so they would have to hire an outsider, a human for the job. Apparently they had hired a young, clean cut man in a black car to do the deed, at least that was the man and vehicle Sam had seen out of the corner of his eye the last few days. However he had a trick up his sleeve, his powers were already developing and at an excelled rate since he was open to them now. He would be granted full power on his 22nd but he had enough use of his abilities to have some fun with this hunter. How ironic it was that he was the most powerful supernatural being on Earth yet hunted other beings while being hunted himself by a human. One's head could explode just thinking about the irony in it! He would give the hired gun till the eve of his 22nd birthday then unleash his powers on him. Did he mention that the human was gorgeous? Well he was and Sam was going to have so much fun with him. Testing his new found abilities out on the human, pushing him to his limits, and if the human was lucky letting him go afterword. Sam would have no need for humans after his 22nd...but one night of fun before the party ended would be nice.

He had not seen this coming! One minute he was following behind Sam's car, the next the man was in the passenger seat of his, and Dean was powerless to do anything but submit to whatever Sam wanted from him. He did know that he had less than 12 hours to kill Sam Winchester to collect the big payday, no pressure.

"Drive to the intersection and take a left," Sam instructed and Dean had no will to fight. "Follow US-22 for about three miles then take the road on the right."

Wherever they were going was taking them far away from the city, far away from civilization, far away from anyone that could hear Dean scream. Not that he was afraid, or that the situation was out of his control. If he played his cards right it could work well for him. No one would hear Sam's death cry. It did bother him that he seemed compelled to do the young man's wishes though.

Sam sat quietly, he was having to concentrate a little bit harder on getting Dean to do his bidding - but the headache was worth it. There was something about the assassin that intrigued him and something about him that challenged Sam, and Sam was needing a challenge. Lilith had sent a fine specimen of a human to kill him, he would have to thank her for it before he ended her miserably existence for good. Dean was a few inches shorter than him with a physique that could be compared to the statues of gods and heroes. Not that Sam had seen the naked flesh below the clothing, but Dean filled out his jeans and shirt well. Sam's heart sped up a little in anticipation of seeing Dean's bare body before him, at his whims. However his thoughts were brought back to the present as they had gone as far as Dean's Impala could take them on the dirt road.

"We hike in from here," Sam said as he nonchalantly got out of the car. He bent down and spoke to his captive. "You coming or what?" Dean was fighting him, no one had been able to fight him before. Things could get really interesting!

Dean had a decision to make. To follow Sam into the woods and continue to fight the whacky mind control thing the young man seemed to have on him so he could kill him before time ran out, or off the bastard now and run for his life! His body wanted to follow Sam, while his mind said kill the bitch. He gave into his body's desire to follow the gorgeous creature, and Sam was officially a creature in his eyes, wherever he wanted them to go.

"Damn it," Dean screamed and hit the steering wheel. He had no control now but to follow Sam. He heard Sam laugh as he got out of the car.

Sam walked over to the driver's side and leaned against the Impala.

"Dude!" Dean yelled at the figure now leaning against his baby. "Get off! Don't scratch the paint!"

Sam laughed again. He had the hunter out in the middle of nowhere, miles away from anyone, had him under mind control (sort of) and he was worried about the paint job? Sam was doubling over with laughter now but was yanked upright by Dean.

"Back off buddy," Sam said and Dean was physically thrown away from Sam, though Sam had not touched him.

The smile on Sam's face was replaced by an evil smirk. "You want to play, we'll play," he hissed. "Strip for me, slowly."

Dean wanted to say "Go to hell" to punch the asshole in the face but all he could do was obey the command. His hands came up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Slowly," Sam purred as he watched the show still leaning against the Impala. God he was enjoying the show!

Dean slowed his hands down and once the shirt was unbuttoned slowly pulled it off his chest. His hands then went to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head.

Sam's eyes went wide, the body beneath the clothes was much more spectacular than he had even dreamed of! His chest was sculpted, his abs were a solid six pack and the V of his hips were showing through the lowrise jeans he was wearing. All Sam could think about, besides keeping Dean under his control was running his hands over that hard body. But he would let Dean do that for him. His gaze over Dean's bare chest was interrupted when he saw him unbutton those lowrise jeans and undo the zipper. Once that was accomplished Dean made to pull them off but Sam stopped him.

"Stop. Leave them unbuttoned for now." Sam was enjoying the view of the sculpted body, the hint of his waist and thighs and the bulge that was under his briefs. Dean was hard so did that mean he was enjoying stripping for him? All the better Sam thought as he admired the assassin.

Dean looked like a model for whatever you wanted, underwear, cologne, pin-up, porn star. He was so fucking beautiful that Sam was having difficulty deciding what to do next! They had eight hours to kill before his birthday and this was the best fucking present he had ever received.

"Kiss me," Sam commanded.

Dean hesitated. He wasn't into guys but he couldn't resist Sam's voice or that body leaned against his baby making him do things he would never do, yet was enjoying.

The kiss was slow as Dean was hesitant to kiss the creature that had him halfway naked and more than halfway hard! However the gentle bit at his bottom lip, the flick of Sam's tongue over his upper lip, Sam sucking his lip into his mouth broke Dean's concentration at not being controlled and soon his mouth was accepting Sam's tongue and it felt amazing!

Dean's body was absolute-fucking-amazing to touch! The heat and warmth radiating off of the naked flesh electrified Sam's senses, made him stronger. "Interesting," he thought in his mind but said out loud.

"What," Dean demanded?

"Nothing," Sam said breathy as he reclaimed Dean's mouth. Everything inside him screamed _MINE! _Dean was his, would be his. He broke the kiss to get his shirt off. That's when he noticed the pendant around Dean's neck. So that was why he was having a hard time controlling Dean. Dean was protected by God against evil, the pendant provided the protection but it wasn't as strong as Sam. Sam would damn well make sure of that. He went to remove it from Dean's neck but was seared with pain as he touched the cord.

"Son of a bitch," Sam yelled as his palm had charred!

Dean noticed the indentation of the pendant on the palm of Sam's hand and smirked. Served the bastard right! But he was so fucking horny now he wanted to hump the shit out of Sam! Pendant or not. Dean went back in to kiss Sam and the pendant bumped against the naked flesh above Sam's heart.

Sam felt like his blood was on fire as the pendant once again seared his flesh. But the next minute he felt weak and cold. Dean was supporting his weight, assaulting his mouth, making it difficult to breathe in air without the scent or warmth of Dean in it.

"You're my bitch now," Dean mouthed as his lips found Sam's neck and began to nip and bite.

Though Sam knew the effects of the pendant were temporary he didn't have the strength right now to smart off to Dean. He just let Dean think he was winning this battle of wills. His dick twitched hard when Dean's breath whispered into his ear.

"You are branded now Sam. You're mine." Where this was coming from Dean didn't know? This wasn't him, but he felt like he belonged with this man, this creature. He wrestled the feelings away and pulled off. He was now back in control of himself.

Sam saw what was happening and increased his efforts to control Dean. So he had the mark of the assassin on his chest, above his heart, didn't mean anything. Dean was a human, though a human that he could corrupt and bend to his will. He could come in handy in Sam's mission as future Prince of Hell. A hired gun and a slut to warm his bed. Sam doubled his efforts, having to wipe the blood from his nose.

Dean caved into Sam's will. He knew that even though his brand was above Sam's heart that he was marked as well. Marked as whatever fuckbuddy this creature wanted him to be.

"Strip the rest of the way," Sam barked!

Dean obeyed. Removing his shoes and socks, jeans and briefs until he was naked before Sam. Sam ran his hands over his exposed body like he was a bull at market. Pinching, prodding, feeling him up. Once he was behind Dean he leaned in so Dean could feel the warmth of his chest pressed against his back. Dean struggled to stay upright as Sam's hands went down to his ass cheeks. One hand opened them wide while the other came to the front grabbing his cock and sliding up and down.

"No," Dean managed to get out as he felt Sam's fingers circling around his asshole. He wasn't going to beg not to be violated like this, in the open, as a creature's bitch but he was fearful for his life now.

"Yes," Sam hissed and pushed through. He had to hold Dean up as the assassin melted into his finger. "Such a good whore aren't you. You like this Dean," Sam was trying to convince Dean that he liked riding Sam's finger. "I've got so much more planned for you." Sam slipped two more fingers inside Dean.

"Please, stop," Dean's voice was strangled.

Something in the man's plea made Sam take a step back from what he was doing. Suddenly it dawned on Sam that there was a better way to get inside Dean. If Dean was willing then it would be so much more enjoyable for them both. He began to recite a spell he had learned ages ago.

What was this fucker doing Dean thought as he was relieved that the fingers were out of him, but missing them as well? That was just sick to him! He wasn't into men, but he wanted to be into Sam. The strange language Sam was chanting made his blood run hot. He felt electrified, and then he felt an overwhelming desire to fuck Sam's brains out.

"Lean over the car Dean. I'm going to take you on your baby."

Dean rested his chest and belly on the hood of the Impala and Sam came up behind him pushing his legs wide. Removing his own clothes Sam bent over Dean and enjoyed the heat, the closeness. This was a good present and he knew when it was over he wasn't going to let Dean go.

"I have a proposition to make," he said as he breathed into Dean's ear. Dean was immediately hard. Brainwashed or not he was actually beginning to enjoy Sam's body.

"Yeah, what's that? You'll fuck me gently? Come on you fucking prick I can take whatever you have to give." Dean was not completely under the spell and was wanting nothing more than to be fucked by Sam.

"No my pet," Sam purred as his lips and teeth marked Dean's neck. Dean was disappointed.

"I want you to work for me. Be my hired gun. My muscle...my lover," and his mouth sucked on Dean's shoulder leaving his own mark.

Dean's mind was screaming now but his body was screaming FUCK YEAH!

"I'd pay you well. You can have whatever you want."

"I want you to shut the hell up and fuck me already!"

The spell was working better than he had anticipated. Dean wanted him, at least his body did...Sam would work on his mind later. Right now his own dick needed to slam into the muscled hunter leaned over the Impala. He conjured up lube and a condom - he had no idea where this man had been, but he knew where Dean would be going. His powers were getting stronger now since he could easily conjure up whatever he wanted and his headache was gone. Dean was submitting to him easier as well and a quick glance at his watch told him why. In 10 minutes he would be 22 and with full powers!

Dean expected Sam entering him to hurt, burn, tear him apart but the younger man slid in easily. As easy as he went in he filled Dean up completely but was still.

"GOD DAMN IT MOVE YOUR DICK ASSHOLE!" He was impatient to have Sam claim him. For a second he thought where the hell that thought had come from but then Sam began to fuck into him and he lost all reasoning abilities!

"So fucking tight baby." Sam said as he gripped Dean's hips and slammed harder and harder into him. "I'm going to have fun loosening your tight little hole up. I'm going to fuck you so good, so long you'll see stars. Then I'm going to cum inside you, flip you over onto the hood and suck your dick. Going to swallow you down baby."

Dean would have cum right then and there but he couldn't. Somehow the evil bastard taking him to the brink of pleasure was preventing it. "Bastard, let me cum," he meant to sound demanding but it was pure pleading.

"Down my throat bitch," and then Sam's hand hit his cheeks while he was still thrusting into him. Dean began to babble.

Sam was seeing stars! The mix of his powers coming to him and being balls deep inside Dean blurred his vision, hell probably even blurred reality. He was the Antichrist after all and when he was happy the world was happy and right now Sam Winchester was un-fucking-believably happy. He shot hard and long into Dean's ass and then true to his dirty words pulled out and turned Dean around. He was shocked to see tears were freely flowing down Dean's face and immediately he worried he had pushed too much.

"Dean?"

"'msogood," was the mumble. He was slurring his words.

"FUCK!" Was all Dean could say as Sam swallowed him whole and a minute later he was shooting down Sam's throat. Gaining his composure for a second he managed to say, "Greedy little cocksucker aren't we," with a smile. He was glad Sam was holding him up because he felt pretty boneless.

When Dean woke up the next morning he was in the back seat of the Impala and Sam Winchester was nowhere to be seen. He was sore all over from the awesome sexapade he had the night before but got up anyway, stretching his worn muscles. The sight that greeted him made him hurl! Around the Impala were bodies, ripped opened or with their throats slashed. It looked like a nuke had gone off around the car as well with trees blown down and dark scorch marks, yet he was unscathed. He dressed and as he was getting into the driver's seat he saw a piece of paper on the windshield.

_Dean, my offer stands. Be with me, be my right hand man. Don't worry about the demons that hired you, I've taken care of them. No one will touch you. In the glovebox is 50k use it as you want - it's yours and you deserve it. I know you can find me, I bear your mark. The choice is yours._

_Sam W._

Dean's life was about to get so much more complicated. He still didn't know what Sam really was but he was powerful and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire. No he wanted to be on the receiving end of his cock. Was he still spelled? He didn't know but he knew he would be moving heaven and hell to find Sam Winchester again.

TBC


	2. Now

**Rating**: NC-17 (m/m sex, violence, language)

* * *

NOW:

Dean Colt had the 6'4" 250 pound Sam look-a-like face first against the building wall fucking into him like there was no tomorrow! For three months that was the way it went. Dean would find someone who resembled Sam Winchester and fuck him into to the night. Tonight marked three months to the night that Sam-whatever-the-fuck-he-was had made him submit to his sexual desires and ignited a spark in his lonely soul. Three months of nameless fucks he just pounded into, dominating them with the same brutal force Sam has shown him. But where Dean had felt a connection with Sam these men were just holes to be used and discarded. He was still waiting for his real revenge on Sam's ass. As he pounded into the man against the wall he let his mind wander down the path that brought him here.

After his little run in with Sam he had used his contacts to find a man by the name of Caleb, a hunter of the supernatural. Dean was certain Sam wasn't 100% human and wasn't surprised to find out that Sam had a reputation and was a hunter as well. Caleb had told him that those in the hunting community kept a distance from the young man. Rumors had it he was the Devil himself but he exorcised a lot of demons and kept civilians safe from things that went bump in the night so no one bothered him. In his many years of his profession Dean knew how to move to avoid being detected, apparently so did Sam. He had to give the man credit; hiding among hunters while he himself was something that they would hunt was a brilliant disguise. Plus he could probably use his freaky mind control shit and have anyone who wanted him dead taken care of before they became a threat. And that brought his thoughts to Caleb again. Caleb and the hot, tight ass he was plunging balls deep into. He was about to cum and reached around and took look-a-like Sam's dick in his hand and jacked the shit out of him. It was over in a matter of seconds, both men spent. Dean shoved off the cheap fuck and zipped himself up. Throwing a 100 at the man's feet he took his leave.

He got into the Impala thinking about everything Caleb had taught him. It had been three months and he hadn't been able to track Sam, regardless of them being bound to each other, or so Sam had said in his letter. Now it was time to summon the bastard! 50/50 chance it would work. Sam wasn't completely a demon Caleb had surmised so Dean might not be able to summon Sam to him. But there was a good chance that if Dean did the ritual and then burnt the hex bag Caleb had given him Sam would be compelled to find him. And when that bastard came knocking on Dean's door he would be prepared to give the little bitch some major ass fucking payback! He had a devil's trap on the ceiling, salt on hand along with enough holy water to drown a demon. But if Sam was still human…well that would make things so much easier. The supernatural bullshit wasn't for him. Give him a nice human target to take down and he was happy. Anyway he wasn't going to kill Sam Winchester, just fuck him up good and then beg to be his right hand man. Hey, he wasn't going down without a fight and if he was honest with himself he was already bound to the demonic prick or he wouldn't have spent the last 90 days fucking Sam look-a-likes. If he had to face the truth the truth was that Sam had opened Dean's soul. Yes it was mostly one sided, Sam's side, but even in those few moments and the fact that Sam pulled his ass out of the fire afterwords was the most love he had gotten in a long time. Back in the roach motel he was holding up in he took out the leather bound journal Caleb had given him and the large leather tome that had everything you wanted to know and more about demons in it. Whatever Sam was, tonight he was going to be Dean's. Tomorrow he'd figure out the rest.

The ritual was laid out and the hex bag burned, now came the wait…which wasn't long. Dean was rereading the summoning ritual to himself when the candles went out and the door to his room crashed opened. Looking up, trying to remain calm, he saw a large figure standing in the doorway. The figure walked into the room and the lights came on. Stepping completely into the room the door slammed behind him. Dean smirked as Sam walked a few steps toward him and then abruptly stopped. Both men looked up and it was Sam's turn to smirk.

"Well done Dean," he said with smug satisfaction.

"Yeah, well you want out of that trap you'll answer some questions first you arrogant prick!"

Sam might as well pretend to play along. At least he was finally glad Dean decided to contact him. He had been watching Dean ever since their last meeting. He had seen Dean take all those men that looked like him and fuck them within an inch of their lives. It had been three months of nightly beating off as he watched with fascination the creature that was Dean Colt. But he wouldn't corrupt Dean without his consent. If Dean wanted Sam he was going to have to find him. Sam didn't want a consort that was spelled to love and obey him. So even though he was inside a devil's trap and facing a cute when he was angry Dean he was thrilled to finally be in Dean's presence. The man had so much potential and together they would make an unstoppable team.

"Let's play a game," Sam said as he looked Dean up and down.

Dean felt his nerve leave him as he felt Sam trying to get inside his head. Well Dean had a surprise waiting for the cocky asshole. Pulling down the neckline of his tee Dean showed Sam the anti-possession tattoo that also prevented demons from playing fucking mind games with his head. Seeing the confident smile wiped off Sam's face was priceless. The bitch couldn't fuck with him at all. With added confidence he regained his composure.

Sam didn't let his nerves show in the fact that he couldn't control Dean's mind or body. If Dean had that protection and still summoned him then could it mean that Dean truly wanted him? That would be a first, someone actually wanting him. Sure he could have his pick of any man or woman but no one had actually come to him willingly. Dean was a unique creature indeed.

"I'm all for games baby," Dean said as he stepped closer to Sam. "How about I ask you answer and we won't have to break out the holy water or use this pretty little knife I found on your pretty little face."

Dean loved how Sam's eyes grew wide at seeing the blade that was rumored to be able to kill demons. Glad that rumor was true was running through Dean's mind as he saw Sam's hands go up to his shirt. With one fluid motion the shirt was off and lying outside the trap.

"How about I just strip naked and let you fuck me the way you fucked all those nameless men in the back alley. Hard and rough. You would like that wouldn't you Dean? To slam me against a wall, or bend me over a table and pump that gorgeous dick of yours into my ass."

Sam was undressing himself slowly and Dean's eyes were eating it up! Things probably weren't going the way Dean wanted them to go but it didn't matter as long as he got to fuck Sam and Sam fucked him again it would all work itself out. Dean knew he was being challenged and he was rising to the occasion – very literally.

"I'm going to enjoy having you on your hands and knees begging for me bitch."

"Bring it on jerk." Sam was naked now and had his arms out just egging Dean on.

Only problem was Sam wasn't coming out of the devil's trap and Dean wasn't going into it where he would be at Sam's mercy again. So Dean was going to have to make Sam beg for him from outside the trap…could prove to be a very fun night, for Dean at least.

TBC


	3. Devil's Trap

Ok folks you know the drill...m/m sex, language, read at your own risk type stuff, strong NC-17/M rating.

* * *

Dean was trying to focus on finding out what Sam was but it was hard while Sam was inside the trap naked, hard, and looking at him like he was dessert. Sam however knew exactly what he was doing to Dean and was loving every minute that he could make the assassins mouth water.

Fuck he was hard – painfully hard and Sam wasn't making it any easier being inside the devil's trap. So Dean decided to ask questions to take his mind off what his lips and cock wanted to do to the young man in front of him. "What are you?"

"What, no foreplay," Sam snarked? "Guess not, I mean you did just shove those other men against whatever was convenient and fuck the shit out of them. When you accept me as your lover I'll expect to be treated better."

Damn why was the bastard so smug and confident even being held inside a devil's trap that would render him powerless? But Dean could admire those traits in Sam, he possessed them himself. The calm, cocky attitude.

"You a demon?" The thought that Sam wasn't made Dean nervous because then he realized the trap was useless.

"I'm a Taurus. But you knew that, I mean you did try to kill me on my 22nd birthday this past May."

"And you managed to spell me and have your way with me."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it Dean."

"I was under some mind control spell or something," Dean spit at him! Sam was beginning to piss him off! He walked incredibly close to the trap.

Sam knew Dean's weakness, his temper, and he knew that if that button was pushed enough then he could get Dean to enter inside the trap. But he really wasn't affected by it at all…he was only still inside it to make Dean feel secure and to not let his potential enemy know that he was being played. If Sam Winchester, heir to Hell itself wanted to be out of the trap there was nothing to stop him. But he really liked Dean and wanted to make sure the hired gun was comfortable enough tonight that he could convince him to join his side. Holding his hands up in mock defeat Sam decided to let it all out. When Dean joined him, and it was only a question of _when,_ Sam didn't want any secrets between them.

"I'm not a demon. I do have a demon's blood running through my veins and that gives me the power but for all intent and purpose I am human. I need to eat, sleep, have higher brain functions and oh yeah, fuck gorgeous green eyed assassins," he grinned at Dean noting how Dean reacted to the last words.

"The demon that hired you was named Lilith and together with her lover Ruby she wanted to have me taken out of the picture so they could position themselves to inherit the throne from their Father. Which is not my Father…my father was John Winchester a hunter, like me."

"So you hunt the very thing that you have running through your veins. How does that work?" Dean wasn't letting his guard down but he was unconsciously getting dangerously closer to Sam.

"It's a great way to stay one step ahead of the devil. He wanted me to rule his demon army as they unleashed the Apocalypse on Earth. However being a hunter I knew what was coming and having a father that had spent his entire life protecting and guiding me I knew what to do. So I screwed the devil's bitches, stopped the Apocalypse and got put on the demonic public enemy number one list."

"But you are powerful," Dean said as he palmed his erection.

Damn the man was beautiful! Sam was having a hard time concentrating on his story his eyes were focused first on Dean's sinfully full lips and then on his massive hard-on. Sam could relieve the tension if only Dean wanted him too – which it looked like he did.

"I am beyond powerful but I chose to remain human, mostly. It weakens the powers but I am still more powerful than any demon, devil, or archangel. I guess you could call me the anti-Christ if you wanted to label me something. But I am too attached to my human side to succumb to the darkness." Sam had no intention of telling Dean that it was because of him that he clung to his humanity. He was all ready to go darkside on his 22nd but the thought of having Dean threw a spanner in the works.

"So you could force me into being your bitch," Dean said. He had gone from palming his erection to hands down his boxers stroking himself slow and smoothly.

"I could but I won't. I gave you a choice Dean and whatever you decide I intend to honor." Once again Sam didn't think it was necessary to tell Dean that if he decided to not join Sam that Sam would go darkside and take what he wanted…even if that meant destroying the Earth and assuming his proper role in Hell. Dean Colt was _just too fucking tempting_!

Dean knew that the devil's trap was useless on Sam and he wondered why the man didn't use his freaky mind control on him? But Sam was still inside the devil's trap and not trying to use any powers on him. It made Dean feel good about the situation. About what he was about to get himself into.

"Say _if_ I accepted you offer of becoming your right-hand-man what would I be doing?"

"You would be watching my back, helping me hunt, keeping Hell in line, and warming my bed."

"How about I just plow your ass, fuck your mouth, and making you cum so much you're begging me to stop?"

"You can do that too. But I get to do it back to you. I don't want to spell you into doing something Dean and I want you to get this revenge shit out of the way. _If _you take me up on my offer you are going to be my equal, my partner and I would expect nothing less."

That completely took Dean by surprise. This all powerful creature wanted Dean to first come to him willingly and second be his equal? Sam had already awakened something in the blackness of Dean's dead soul – could he actually hope that Sam could want and love him? Sounded ridiculous…who could love him?

Sam saw Dean wavering. He needed Dean, why he didn't know but he needed Dean badly. He knew Dean wanted revenge on Sam for the unceremonious fucking he did to him on his birthday. Maybe if he got that out of the way Dean would agree to be with him and they could get the Sam and Dean show on the road. It wasn't below Sam at all to be submissive, he had so much power that sometimes letting someone else in the driver's seat was easier. Plus it could be really fun playing a submissive role to Dean tonight – letting the older man get the revenge or maybe it was just depravity now, out of his system. Stepping into his role Sam knelt before Dean, head down. He used his powers to produce a leather collar and leash. Not looking at Dean he offered the items to him. Only for tonight Sam thought as he heard Dean gasp. Tomorrow that tight ass will be mine.

Dean about choked when he saw Sam go to his knees, head bowed down, and the collar that had appeared. He wasn't into S & M or bondage at all but the supplication Sam, the all powerful, the freaking anti-Christ, was showing him almost made him cum right then and there! Yeah, he could put the collar around his neck, hook the leash to it and keep Sam on his knees the whole night long – and maybe having Sam on his knees sucking his cock all night long wasn't such a bad idea, but it wasn't how Dean operated.

"Equal partners," Dean said as he took the collar from Sam's hands and threw it to the ground. "But don't think for a moment your aren't going to be punished for what you did to me three months ago." He grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled his head up.

Sam was millimeters from Dean's cock now and with the tight grip on his hair he knew where his head would be going. He watched as Dean used his free hand to pull his boxers down and take his dick in his hand pushing the head up to Sam's lips. His mouth was watering for it and Dean rubbed the head lightly against his lips. Sam made the mistake of opening to take Dean in and was met by a stern, "NO" and Dean pulling his head painfully upright!

"You take me in when _I_ say," Dean told Sam looking into the younger man's lust blown eyes. Dean pushed Sam's head back to his throbbing dick and once again rubbed the shaft on Sam's lips and face. Precum came to the tip and Dean smeared it onto Sam's lips all the while controlling where Sam's head was with his fist tightly wrapped in his hair.

Holy fuck he was enjoying being handled by Dean! Dean was taking away any choice Sam could make and he wasn't complaining. He was relieved Dean didn't want him to wear the collar yet, though he could see Dean using it out of spite. Sam would be a good boy, he could handle anything the hired gun threw at him easily enough and if it got too much well he had that under control too. Whatever it took to get Dean to agree to be Sam's he was going to do. But damn he wanted to wrap his lips around that beautiful cock, but Dean was controlling the pace. He was coming undone like this and loving every minute of it!

Dean rubbed Sam's lips up and down his shaft, controlling every movement of Sam's by pulling or pushing his head. When the friction wasn't enough he commanded Sam to take him all the way down – which the cocksucker did no problem. Wet, warm, slick suction caused Dean to roughly push Sam's head down on his shaft making the man take him to the root.

"You are a cocksucking champ Sammy," Dean said knowing that Sam couldn't answer him with nine or so inches down his throat. "Suck it bitch," he pushed Sam down on his cock just as he thrust up to meet that hot throat.

Sam had never been so brutally mouth-fucked in his life. He tasted rage, fear, frustration in Dean's cum. He heard the grunts and moans coming from his would be lover and it drove him insane with lust. He felt Dean's cock tense, knew he was getting ready to cum down his throat and then his hands were off his head and Sam was on his back, Dean sitting on top of him with his dick rammed down Sam's throat. The position left no doubt that Dean was dominate tonight and Sam was his little fuck bitch. If he was a lesser being he would have gagged on the dick down his throat and choked on the cum that shot down it.

God it felt so good unloading down Sam's throat! Dean continued to thrust into the man's mouth even after his orgasm had passed making sure Sam took everything Dean had to offer. Once he was drained he got up off the warm, willing body below him and pulled Sam up only to shove him stomach first onto the couch. Before collapsing on top of him.

Sam felt protected with Dean's body flush against his naked flesh. Dean was kissing and licking his ear, his neck, and slowly began to work his way down the muscles on Sam's back. When Dean wasn't kissing he was kneading the muscles, relaxing Sam even more. All he could do was make little mewing sounds as the assassin on top of him put him into a deep state of relaxation – was Dean working his own magic on Sam?

Dean just wanted to melt into Sam. He knew he was screwed, he knew that he would forever be bound to Sam Winchester and he didn't care.

"I'm in," he whispered into Sam's ear. "I'm yours."

Sam had never been so happy in his life to hear those words from Dean. He would make sure Dean was well rewarded for his devotion. Wrapped in warmth both men fell asleep excited about what and where their new partnership would take them.

"Tell Alistair I've found a chink in Sam's armor," the dark haired crossroads demon said into his phone. "Yeah, seems our little boy-prince has a new toy. I think the boss would like to play with it as well. Handsome hired gun, about 6 feet, green eyes and gorgeous body." The demon put out his cigarette and strolled across the motel parking lot.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them," Crowley said. "Sam's losing his mojo. Didn't even bother to make sure he wasn't followed. Must really like this one. Yeah, make sure the boss knows it…I'm sure he can come up with some devious torture for the man." He disappeared into the night leaving no trace that he was following Sam.


	4. Wendigo

Sorry for the delay in posting, I was sick. This chapter moves the story along and doesn't have graphic sex, but there is lots of unadulterated love and devotion :)

Rating: M (language)

* * *

It was now October, near Halloween, and Dean had agreed to be Sam's right hand man two months ago. Dean's agreement brought a new era in the Winchester/Colt epic, an epic that neither knew was in the making and one that could potentially rip the Earth apart. The only thing that Dean was aware of right now was how quiet Sam had become during the past few days. Quiet and withdrawn and moping about like he was pms-ing or something. He had only been with Sam for a few months but he was developing an instinctive and very protective mode about Sam, which was odd given the circumstances. Stranger still was that he could feel what Sam was feeling and seemed to know what he was thinking, though it didn't always work. Right now Dean was feeling drained, and anxious. Never one to talk about his own feelings he knew Sam often would open up so he decided to give it a go.

Turning the radio down he said, "come on Sammy, it's not sexy when you mope." There it was again – that feeling, like an invisible string pulling him toward Sam, the center of the universe now.

Sam looked at him and couldn't help but grin at the fact that Dean was devouring his 10th mini candy bar. His partner loved Halloween, well the candy part of it, and honestly he didn't know how Dean managed to stay as trim as he did with as much as he ate. They had shared a lot of their past with each other, Sam more than Dean, but he had never mentioned why Halloween bothered him so much.

"My mom died November 2nd," he said quietly. "I never knew her, only know what she looks like from pictures. But her death was the catalyst for everything that has ever happened to me…bad and good. Halloween is also when the veil is thinnest and all the ape-shit-crazies get a little crazier. It's always a bad time for hunters."

Sam reached over and ran his hand up Dean's thigh, giving a little squeeze to Dean's balls. "And what do you mean I'm not sexy when I mope? I'm damn sexy all the time," he smirked as his hand undid Dean's fly.

The Impala swerved across the double yellow line, luckily they were on a backroad with no one – especially cops – around. Dean corrected with reflexes so quick and controlled it made Sam wonder just how human his lover was. Even he didn't have that kind of reflex and control.

"Careful Sam! Driving here!"

"I think you need to pull to the side then," Sam said as his head disappeared from view.

Once again Dean's quick reflexes steered the Impala safely off the road and rested onto the curb without a moment to spare because Sam had just taken him all the way down and Dean's mind was officially blown.

Two hours later they were at their destination and pulling into the motel parking lot. Sam had given up his Charger for Dean's Impala and hadn't looked back. Well he did occasionally look back; to make sure the hounds of hell and the dregs of Hell's demons weren't following them. Which was another reason to hate Halloween…demons could get by with more shit during the Halloween celebrations and it would just get chalked up to stupid partying kids or cults. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them, coming for Dean probably – Sam's only weakness.

Dean was a double weakness for Sam. First he had managed to keep Sam human and he was losing his powers the more he clung to humanity. He was becoming more human and physically weak – but _if _Hell thought that they would attack them when Sam was weak they all had another thing coming to them! If_** anyone **_put Dean's life in jeopardy Sam would drain the fucking demon dry and unleash everything he had been holding back for so long. Second, Hell knew by now how much Dean meant to Sam and how close to the prophecy their relationship was coming and would be out to take Dean down and force Sam to rule Hell. Which brought Sam back to the first point in his thoughts – how could he protect Dean? Yes, Dean was good at protecting himself but he knew what Hell could unleash, Dean wasn't yet brought up to speed on what that could entail.

Dean had never seen the full extent of Sam's awesome powers and if Sam could prevent it from happening as long as possible the better. His lover was still getting use to the hunting lifestyle, though Sam knew it didn't differ too much from being a paid assassin, and he worried about exposing Dean to too much too quickly. Even as hardened as Dean was there was just somethings that took time to wrap one's head around. Sam going full Vader on some unsuspecting creature wouldn't be a good thing for Dean to see right now. Sam didn't even think he could get full on heartrate 200, temperature 130, and black eyes anymore – Dean had given him his humanity and he was thankful.

It didn't take them long to figure out that they were hunting a Wendigo this time around and had traded the warmth and relative safety of the motel room for a tent and protective Native American symbols out in the woods. Sam had shown Dean his father's journal about the creature and Dean had absorbed it all. Dean was smart, Sam knew that from the beginning but the way his lover could take in all the crap Sam threw at him about hunting was astounding! He had never met anyone who could understand sigils, symbols, and take up Latin as if it was a first language so quickly. Sam was leafing through the journal while Dean made sure the weapons were readied. Occasionally he would glance over at Sam and smirk, he knew Sam was glancing at him ever so often as well. Being the bitch to the future King of Hell wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Well, he had never thought about it actually, he had just acted on the heat of the moment and the heat of Sam's body and some unknown feeling deep in his chest. Hunting was a crazy profession, though not much different than murder for hire. In both fields you used knowledge of your pray, and chose the best weapon for the job. Though had he known salt was so effective against evil he would have set up salt lines around his hotel room many times.

"Weapons are ready boss," he said with a smirk. It annoyed Sam when he said boss or anything that referred to Sam was in charge.

And when Sam was annoyed, well Dean was the one thing that soothed Sam's tensions. Sam was on him in a moment and had his tongue down his throat a second later. Dean absolutely fucking loved it!

"Hold that thought," Dean said as he broke the kiss. "Gotta take a piss."

"That's romantic," Sam joked as he got off of Dean and settled onto his sleeping bag. "I'll be naked when you get back and waiting so hurry."

Dean walked outside to relieve himself not worried about the Wendigo lurking about the woods. The symbols were protection against the creature and he trusted Sam to know how to do them properly. He had just finished when he a noise from his left caught his attention.

"Sam, think we got company," Dean said quietly knowing Sam heard him.

Stepping outside the tent, still clothed, the first thing Sam noticed was that one of the symbols had been disturbed, not by Dean but by some kind of freaking magic! Demonic magic he realized a second too late. But by then they were at the Wendigo's mercy.

Two heartbeats later Dean was being pulled through the woods!

Sam had tried to keep up with the Wendigo that had grabbed Dean but wasn't able to follow the swift creature. He was lost in the woods, losing valuable time, and that son of a bitch had Dean! He felt the familiar shifting in his body when his blood began to boil. Though it was good to know that his latent demonic powers could flare up during time of duress without him having to suck a demon spawn dry it also pissed him off because if he had been using his powers he could have taken the Wendigo down before it got away with Dean! By the time he came into full power mode Dean was long gone. Now Sam had to rely on his skill as a hunter more than his power to find the lair of the god damned monster and rescue Dean. Once Dean was safe some low life fucking demon was going to die –permanently and very painfully! Sam wasn't going to let anything happen to Dean. Dean was his and that fucking monster was going to die for taking what was his!

If anything happened to Dean he knew Sam's humanity would be lost and Hell would have their most beloved Son home safely and leading a demonic army across the land. Crowley knew this now and had taken the first step toward bringing Sam home – getting rid of Dean Colt. He watched from the shadows as Sam come into full demonic power and marveled at how beautiful the child was when enraged. Now all he had to do was wait for Sam to find Dean's disremembered body and then let the final transformation happen. It was all too easy, too perfect, and Crowley grew complacent with the win that would be at hand. He forgot never bet against a determined Winchester, the most basic of all demonic laws in the land.

Dean woke up to the hum of machines. More than the humming and the beeping was that he knew he was attached to most of them. He could feel the needles in his arms and hands…fuck he could feel everything and it all hurt like a son of a bitch! His mind was fogged by the various drugs but he remembered. It was mostly sensory memories, the stench of rotting flesh, animal piss, and shit. The sensation of hanging from his arms, toes digging into dirt trying to get some traction and the extreme cold. The lair was too dark to see anything and he had not wanted to see the dire situation he was in. He wasn't coherent when Sam rescued him, but he had known Sam was coming…he had sensed that too. Sam's essence getting closer, just as he knew without opening his eyes Sam was beside him. Slowly, trying to shield them from the sunlight that was coming through the blinds Dean opened his eyes.

He saw two Sams sitting by the bed and slowly the doubles merged into one, _his_ Sam and his Sam looked exhausted.

"Glad you're awake," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead. "Scared the shit out me man. Thought I had lost you for a while there."

Dean smiled at that. Weakly he said, "not ever going to lose me." Even speaking hurt!

"Damn straight," Sam said as he took Dean's hand into his and simply held it while Dean fell back to sleep.

Dean wasn't asleep, his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. How could he sleep when there was so much commotion in his head? He was hearing Sam's thoughts and they were loud!

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Dean. All my fault if I had only been strong enough," he heard Sam say in his head. Not only was he hearing Sam but now the invisible string that connected him to Sam was letting him feel what Sam was feeling and it was agony! Self loathing, rage, helplessness, and guilt was eating at Sammy's soul. Dean often felt all of those things but feeling the intensity that was coming from Sam the worse he felt, and he became physically weaker.

Sam saw Dean's eyes shoot open just as the machines began to beep and alarm. The nurses and doctor came rushing in because the machines were blaring that Dean was in cardiac arrest, though he was physically fine. Sam was confused and saw the look of confusion on Dean's face before they injected him with something to help him sleep. A few minutes later Dean was out cold leaving the hospital staff scratching their heads and replacing equipment. No one could offer Sam an explanation of why the machines went off even though all the tests showed Dean was recovering, and at an amazingly quick rate. It was just one more mystery that was Dean Colt; and with a vow to be more careful now that he knew they were not only being followed but hunted, he would have all the time in the world to uncover all of Dean's mysteries...as soon as he took care of a certain demon named Crowley.


	5. All Good Things Must End

Title: All Good Things Must End

Rating: NC-17 (language, m/m sex, violence)

Note: Can't all be sex, sex, sunshine and rainbows. The boys split and will take a bit to reconnect.

* * *

The wendigo attack had changed the relationship between Sam and Dean, and not for the better. Sam was one possessive motherfucker and it was wearing Dean's nerves thin. He tried to understand his lover's possessiveness but that was one thing Dean Colt would never understand. Of course he felt possessive toward Sam, and the Impala but Sam was different – scary different when it came to Dean. Dean had no family other than his father who he didn't really remember. All he remembered was the brutal training. His father could have cared less about him, and definitely wasn't possessive of him. A burden was what Dean was to his father, at least that was what he remembered thinking. No one had ever shown Dean the kindness that Sam had and it hurt Dean to the core that Sam was pissing it away with how he was acting. Dean could take care of himself, even among demons – he had learned everything he needed to from Sam. But Sam had other ideas and it was getting out of hand, too much controlling of Dean's life for his liking. And the sex? It had gone from being as gentle as two passion consumed over-grow adult men could be with each other on a daily basis to this…Sam quickly fucking him into oblivion, no prep, no intimacy, just raw fucking. Then Dean would feel Sam using his powers to knock him out, and then leaving for the night.

"FUCK SAMMY!"He screamed through clenched teeth as Sam thrust into him one final time before he was cumming inside him!

Sam pulled out and immediately went down on Dean's dick causing him to explode in his mouth.

"My god Dean," Sam said after he had swallowed Dean down. "So needed that." He collapsed onto Dean's chest with his hands stroking through Dean's hair.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam. He wasn't leaving him tonight, not tonight. He had questions he wanted answered…but he was getting so sleepy. Dean knew he would wake up a few hours later to an empty bed, no clue where Sam was or what he was doing. The next morning his lover would come back looking like hell warmed over with dark circles under his eyes, gaunt expression, and often covered in blood – but never his own. If questioned he would clam up and they would spend the next few days not talking and not fucking each other's brains out. Dean didn't know how much more he could take before he bailed. But the final straw was coming quickly and right before Christmas all hell broke loose and Dean found himself running for his life!

* * *

Sam knew what he was doing was wrong, that he had gone far off the reservation now but he was consumed with revenge. Yes Dean had survived the attack. Yes he had used his powers to rescue his beloved. No, he still couldn't let Dean know the full extent of what he could do – the older man would run away. But he had a darkness inside of him and it was yearning to be free. He knew he was often neglecting Dean to go out and try to hunt down the bastards responsible for trying to hurt Dean and start the Apocalypse early. Allistair and Crowley were working with a few others to capture Dean, drag him into hell and torture him. They knew Sam would quickly spiral downward without Dean and assume his role, if nothing else just to get to Dean, to protect him from those that wanted to hurt him. He would _not _let that happen and if he had to neglect Dean for a while until he could sort things out – well it wasn't ideal but it had to be done. Not that Dean needed Sam by his side 24/7, Dean was more than capable of handling himself – a fact that made Sam wonder just exactly Dean was. He had ruled out complete human shortly after the wendigo attack when he healed quickly. But Dean was asleep now and now he had to go and try to track down the bastards. He had to keep Dean safe.

Dean woke up and Sam was gone. He had had enough of his shit! He was gone! If Sam wanted him then he would find him, easily enough Dean figured. He packed his duffle and wrote Sam a quick note. Heading toward the Impala he saw Sam in the distance and quietly slipped up on him. What he witnessed horrified Dean!

Sam was hopped up on demon blood, had consumed large quantities if Dean had to guess. Why he had no idea but Sam wasn't his Sam – not anymore! Dean was becoming more and more empathetic to Sam's thoughts and feelings and the rage, and anger, and hatred was consuming his lover and by proxy him and Sam wasn't stopping it. Dean was getting sick feeling what Sam was feeling. It was vile and rotten, so nasty! It was getting too much for Dean to handle, and he could handle a fucking lot!

"Revenge, revenge, keep Dean safe, mine, kill them all" repeated in Sam's mind and echoed through Dean's. It seemed that Sam had a one track mind and it wasn't for Dean anymore, or hunting things and saving people. Sam Winchester was bent on revenge, consumed by it and losing his humanity more and more.

Sam saw Dean and sprinted away but Dean followed by following the trail of mangled demons. His lover was blazing through them like they were nothing. Finally he caught up to Sam who was grilling a demon for information about where Crowley and those siding with him were. Dean realized once again that Sam was no longer _his_ Sam, that he had lost his humanity and had become something that he couldn't recognized. His world crashed down on him, the weight of losing the one thing that he had finally found love in overwhelmed him and he broke.

Dean was breaking, Sam could feel him breaking down. Shutting down, shutting him out but he couldn't stop. He was too powerful and almost had what he wanted. Then he could go back to Dean but Dean no longer wanted him! The darkness in Sam ignited, consuming whatever humanity he held onto. Without remorse, without thought, he directed some of the violence at Dean.

Sam had thrown him through a wall, clear through a fucking wall! Where the wood and plaster should have ripped his body apart Dean wasn't hurt. Not even a scratch He was groggy and having difficulty getting up but he was otherwise fine, which seemed to have pissed Sam off. He tried to get up but Sam was over him, pinning him down and brutally punching his face! Dean let him, he wasn't feeling a thing pain wise, but he was emotionally devastated inside. The rage and hate coming from Sam successfully managed to shut Dean's soul down. He felt nothing toward Sam now and only needed to get away…and somehow he did…though how and what happened he couldn't explain. The next thing he knew he was in the Impala and was hauling ass toward the state line.

Three hours later he pulled into a filling station. Dean didn't think Sam was following him, why would the son of a bitch? He had made it all to clear what he really thought about Dean – a demonic hell spawn's fuck toy and punching bag. But there were others that wanted to harm him, maybe. He didn't know if Sam's fall to the darkside would cause rejoicing among the demons and hell or if others wouldn't want a piece of him out of revenge. He was lucky he had learned everything about safeguarding against demons from Sam. Physically he would be ok, and mentally he would deal with the betrayal. Shove it down and lock it away, using it only when he needed the extra oomph it would bring when he needed to kill a poor bastard. He wasn't going to waste time on self-loathing or chick-flick moments blaming himself. The only thing that had been his fault was that he was stupid enough to fall for Sam's honeyed bullshit! Dean's fault, no one else, and Dean had dealt with it. He knew he couldn't destroy the anti-Christ but he now knew hunters who could at least help him try. Sammy had to be stopped, he was no longer human, no longer clinging to his humanity. Well he couldn't think about it now because he still wasn't far enough away from Sam to feel comfortable that he wouldn't come after him in vengeance – and that was exactly the time the Impala sputtered and came to a dead stop in the middle of the dirtroad in the middle of nowhere. Stopping inches from a little blond girl wearing a white dress.

* * *

Sam woke up with one hell of a headache and no idea where he was, how he got to the warehouse, why there were so many bodies around him, or where Dean was!

"Dean!" He screamed as he got up feeling like he had been hit with a bus. There was no answer and his heart pounded with fear. Something bad had happened and Dean was in the middle of it, that much he remembered.

"DEAN!" But there was no answer. Sam panicked! He had to find Dean, had to – Crowley was close by now he could feel him, and he wanted to hand Dean to Allistair and Sam couldn't allow that. He had to find Dean before Crowley did! Frantically searching through the rubble he stopped and stiffened when he felt Crowley's presence behind him.

"Well done Samuel," the demon commended him on something Sam had no idea about.

"Really thought it would take a little longer for you to turn darkside," the demon stopped in front of him and offered him a fake concerned look. "But," he continued. "Putting a hit out on your boyfriend made things happen so much quicker. You really have embraced your human side Sam. Loving someone, bringing him into the family so to speak. The look on his face when you slammed him through the wall was priceless. Oh, and beating him within an inch of his life – classic devil spawn Sam."

Crowley's words made Sam's blood run cold. He would _NEVER_ hurt Dean. He loved the man, depended on him more than anything or anyone. Demons lied and Crowley was the king of lying.

"Bullshit," Sam said as he stood full height. He was ending Crowley's life tonight.

"Before you kill me Sam ask yourself. Where is he? Where is your hired gun, your soulmate, your lover in all things dark and supernatural?"

Sam's blood ran hot. "You don't have the balls to take him from me," he spat as he focused everything that made him embrace the dark on the demon in front of him.

"Well I have the equipment Samuel. But no, _I _didn't take him from you. _You_ did that all on your own." With those words Crowley sent memories of the past few moments through Sam's mind.

Sam shuttered and fell to the ground grabbing his head in his hands. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced! Images of Dean in the hospital, demon blood orgies, torturing demons for information, being purposeful neglectful and hurtful to Dean, throwing him through the wall, hitting him, he had done all of that to the one man he loved more than life itself. To the one person who kept him human and now Dean was in Hell being tortured by Allistair while he was topside pretending to be human!

"See Sammy, that was his pet name for you wasn't it? You did it. Dean suffers on Allistair's rack because of you. You can get him, set him free, rule with him in Hell – if he even wants you now, which I doubt he would."

Sam knew demons lied but he also knew he had done those things to Dean and that Dean wasn't the type to forgive. His mind was lost in grief. He had lost Dean forever and the only thing he could do was to get his ex-lover off the rack and let him be – in Hell. He was broken now, just like those opposed to him and his Father wanted him. Didn't matter what happened to him, he would get Dean off the rack.

"Don't hurt him please," Sam begged. "I'll do it. Whatever you want. Just take me to him please!" Sam was groveling at Crowley's feet.

"Very well Sammy boy," the demon said as he placed a hand on Sam's bowed head.

But before the deal could be sealed a white light filled the room.

A moment later Sam was looking up at blue sky and an unfamiliar face staring down at him. And the only thing Sam noticed was the emerald green eyes, the same shade as Dean's. But the creature looking down at him wasn't Dean, though there was a resemblance...and it was definitely a creature.

TBC


	6. Princes of the Universe

Sorry for the long delay. I had in my mind what Dean was, and it made sense, but it didn't translate well onto the screen. Hope it's not too confusing. It will work itself out in later chapters. This is very long but I didn't want to break it up into two chapters and there is a lot of stuff happening at the same time so a lot of breaks. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

While Sam slept the worst effects of withdrawl off Nicholas stood guard. He doubted demons would come for Sam now. They would be too confused by what happened to launch a rescue – or too scared of him to show their faces. They were alone for now and he needed the rest. He had just broken out of an impossible prison and was weak from the strength required for that and the fact that he had to yank Sam out of the warehouse to safety. But he had felt Dean's presence inside the facility, though by the time he honed in on it his ex-lover was gone. Nicholas knew Sam was deep asleep, he had put him there himself. Looking at the chained hunter he had to give Dean credit, he knew how to pick beautiful youths. Sam would draw Dean to Nicholas easily enough and once Dean was before him he would break his ex-lover apart piece by piece.

* * *

Being with Sam for a few months, being exposed to hunting and the supernatural Dean knew that this was a lady in white and he knew this wasn't going to go well. He reached for the only weapon he had, Sam's .45 which was loaded with civilian rounds, nothing special. Before he knew it the woman in white was in the passenger seat.

"Take me home," she said as she scooted closer to Dean. His skin crawled.

"No," he said resolutely remembering the story Sam had told him of the first lady in white Sam and his father had encountered.

"Then love me," the woman in white said as she straddled his lap and began to kiss his lips.

Dean couldn't shove a spirit and the gun would do nothing on a ghost but he gave it a go anyway. Just as the woman in white's clawed hand entered into his chest. Icy fingers squeezing his heart! He tried to concentrate on getting away; like he did in the warehouse with Sam but he didn't feel the energy coursing through him now. For a moment he let himself actually wonder why and what had happened at the warehouse and how he had escaped – but the woman in white was squeezing his heart to where it was about to burst. Dean got the shot off…and nothing. He was losing consciousness fast but before he blacked out he saw the ghost flash a brilliant white and then heard a piercing scream as the woman in white turned to gray ash on top of him.

Regaining air and reason Dean quickly opened the door and got out, shaking the ash off of him.

"Disgusting," he said to what he thought was himself. Then he noticed a woman, with a wicked looking blade at in her left hand.

"But harmless," the woman said as the blade disappeared from her hand.

Ok, he had to be seeing things. The now unarmed woman kept her distance from him but Dean didn't sense any danger from her, regardless of how awesome the blade looked. If Dean had to name the feeling he had looking at her he would describe it as familiar, family, heart and home…why he didn't know.

"Thanks," he said now fully recovered from his woman in white encounter. "You a hunter," he asked? He still had the safety off the gun in his hand.

The woman smiled and gave a breathy laugh through closed lips. "You really don't remember." She shook her head. This was going to be difficult, mostly for Dean.

* * *

Sam woke up frantic for Dean! There was always demon blood running through his veins, yet the bender he went on to increase his powers – to keep Dean safe had added so much more then he was almost able to handle…and look how _that _had turned out. Detoxing would be beyond horrible but the absolute worst part was that he had lost Dean and needed him back! So now Sam had to detox from the extra vile blood in his system while tracking down Dean in Hell, fighting anyone who stood in his way, and begging Dean to forgive him! A sudden wave of pain racked his body sending him into uncontrollable agony!

After what seemed like centuries the pain stopped and he remembered everything that had transpired at the warehouse. How he had lost control, given into his darkness, and hurt the one thing he loved more than anything in this fucked up world? He had fucked up so many times since the Wendigo attack and the anxiety of not being able to fix it terrified him more than the fact he couldn't move! Wait, he couldn't move! He struggled with everything his 6'4" frame could give, even used his powers but the bindings held fast. Then more pain…a lot more pain! Was he in Hell? Where was Dean? Dean, getting him out of Hell, was the only thing he thought about as he fought to ease the pain from detox. Then the horrific visions flashed through his mind. Dean was in Hell being tortured all in Sam's name and he was immobilized somewhere topside. He had to get to Dean!

Coming back to the present, fighting the pain, he tugged violently on the chains that held his wrists to the bed. He was chained to a bed – this couldn't be good! Even kicking was fruitless as his legs were chained to the footboard. Didn't stop him from thrashing around and trying to use his powers…which were now blocked. He knew they were blocked and in his mind the image of the man that resembled Dean, the creature that had pulled him from the warehouse flashed. And the next minute it was beside him; gentle hand stroking his face.

"Relax Samuel," the voice was a deep baritone like Dean's and the green eyes shone like Dean's, only greener. "Not going to hurt you. Just have to keep you still while you detox from the vile demonic blood you consumed. It will ease, promise. I have to keep you still so you will not hurt me or yourself while it leaves your system."

"Bullshit! Where's Dean?" Sam knew that he himself wasn't in Hell but he had no clue what happened to Dean. If this creature pulled him out he dared to hope it got Dean out too. But then Crowley said…

"Samuel," the voice demanded his full attention. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I would prefer the easiest way which is to not have to use my full powers on you. It would severely damage you and I do not think Dean will be pleased with me if I hurt his pet."

Sam fought against the force that this thing had over him but was defeated. What the hell could defeat the anti-Christ? If it wanted him dead Sam would be dead, and for now he wasn't…so that had to be good?

"Where's Dean?"

"I do not know Samuel. But he is not in Hell, that I assure you. He is out there alone and unknowing of what he truly is. Both situations are dangerous if not remedied quickly. That is why you need to detox and then help me find him. I know about your bond, you will need to use it to find him."

"What are you and how do I know you're not lying, plotting against us?" Things were too easy, this creature was too calm.

"There is no easy explanation for what Dean and I are. We are not angels, though we are the prototypes God used to create the angles."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically.

"More accurately Immortals."

"Gods?"

"Not gods. I do not think you will understand, we are limitless, ageless, princes of the universe. We were here before the beginning and we will be here after the end."

"Dean isn't mortal?" Sam wanted to keep this creature talking. Find out what he was up against so when he got detoxed he could gank its ass then find Dean and beg him for all eternity for forgiveness.

Nicholas was reading Sam's mind and knew the young man had questions, and what he planned. He also knew that the detox was almost over and that he would be able to find Dean soon. But he was not ready to confront Dean just yet so Sam had to remain under his control. And he knew just how to do that.

Nicholas bent down and lightly kissed Sam's lips, the anti-Christ fighting with everything in him to turn his head. He increased his concentration and soon had Sam under his complete control. He would not take the young anti-Christ yet – no he would brutally fuck Sam in front of Dean, break his ex-lover down completely before he finished him off. He might even keep Samuel around for quick fucks if the anti-Christ was lucky.

Sam was repulsed, yet lost in the green eyes of the creature that held him captive. If he didn't know better he would swear it was using the same power that Sam had used on Dean the first time they met and he fought with everything inside him against it, until he fell into slumber.

* * *

"I'm just like you," she said. "Only I recognize what I am, accept it and deal with it and all the crummy shit that goes along with it." She walked closer to him, but slowly so not to startle him.

"Dean," she said imploringly. "You have to recognize me. Miriam. Your baby sister. Come on Dean I know you can do it. I know why you went off the radar. You have to remember that at least. Why you left."

He had only vague feelings as to what she was talking about.

"Listen," she said exasperated. "Nicholas has escaped his prison and is hunting you. You have to remember what you are, what _we _are Dean. It's a matter of life and death. He's not going to stop until he has destroyed you and _everything_ you cherish in this life! Including your anti-Christ!" She hoped that mentioning Sam at least would get her brother into memory mode. They were basically powerless when they were playing human if they didn't hold on to what they were.

The next thing he knew he was sitting in the passenger's seat of the Impala as Miriam was driving down the road that once was haunted by a woman in white.

"What the hell" he asked angrily?

"All's about to be remembered big brother, and when the memories of thousands upon thousands of years come crashing into that head of yours it's going to get ugly. Don't want us to wreck and damage your baby do you?"

"What?" Now he was rolling down the window and puking his guts out. Luckily she had slowed the Impala down so nothing flew into the backseat.

"That's only the beginning," she said softly as she rolled her own window down.

Seconds later Dean felt like his head was going to blow apart as memories of times immemorial filled his mind and all the power he had denied for 32 years came crashing into his body.

* * *

Crowley knew he was in serious shit! He had let Sam and Dean slip through his fingers, though technically it wasn't _his _fault. Who suspected that angels on high were watching out for the Anti-Christ and his fuck toy? But then again the power associated with whatever pulled Sam out of the warehouse was nothing he had ever felt before. It was primal and much more powerful than God's winged freaks, and even God and Lucifer themselves. Stranger still he had felt that same power emanating from Dean but to a much lesser degree when the young man flashed away from Sam's reach. Azazel would know what was going on; he was Lucifer's right hand man after all. And it was to him Crowley found himself groveling before. He hadn't been given permission to look up at his Grace but he knew Azazel was displeased and he felt Alistairs presence in the room…this was _not_ going to bode well for him.

Crowley had forgotten he could scream that much as Alistair tore into him over and over again for his failures! He was now hoarse from the screaming and pleading he was doing but the demon torturer didn't stop carving and slicing and burning and ripping his insides out.

"Alistair," Azazel said sternly! "Take him down. We have a bigger problem than his failures." Lucifer's right hand man sat down at the long table lined with torturing equipment and motioned for Alistair and Crowley who was now free from the rack to join him.

Crowley was grateful for the reprieve while Alistair looked grumpy his work had been interrupted. Didn't matter Azazel thought, he had new orders from the Boss and new players in the End Game to manipulate.

"The creature that delivered Sam from your clutches Crowley is an Immortal. One of three original beings from the beginning of time. Princes of the Universe they are called, though there was a Princess. Some say the template that God used to create his winged servants."

"So these Immortals want Sam," Crowley was eager to put the torture behind him and striking up new conversation with his newly replaced tongue seemed like a good idea? "Do they have a bigger game plan for him?"

"No, only one wants Sam. If legend is to be believed I think the Immortal that Sam is with is called Nicholas. The other two are Miriam and, you'll fucking love this…Dean."

"DEAN? So Dean, the hired gun, Sam's fuck toy and plaything is an Immortal?" Alistair couldn't help but laugh and laugh at that thought. "No way that pussy could be an Immortal my Lord," he continued.

"Lore surrounding them is scarce but I've managed to pull up some useful legends. Apparently Dean, was _the _Immortal that ended a great cosmic war. During the course of the fighting legend states his soul was destroyed and he fell to Earth for one last great battle. Vanquishing his enemy by casting him into Purgatory he decided to live on Earth for the rest of eternity. His sister or lover, legend isn't clear which, was destroyed during the great war and he had nothing to live for. However Immortals can't die and after a few hundred thousand years on Earth he lost his memory of who he truly was and became more human than human. But once those memories are replaced he will be more powerful than Sam, Lucifer, and God combined."

"I felt something uniquely powerful inside him right before he vanished out the warehouse. So you don't think that Nicholas has both Dean and Sam?"

"I do not. I know Sam is with the one called Nicholas and that Dean is far away. I can't locate the hired gun at all which hopefully means Nicholas can't either. Sam may be able to but I don't think we should go challenging him just yet, not until we find something that can kill him or lock his powers away."

"We could send low level demons to follow Sam," Crowley said. He knew of a few who he wanted to test their worth. And if they got wasted – no big deal.

"Make it so," Azazel said. He had a lot of research to do.

* * *

_Darkness then light, dim at first then growing into brilliant pure white light. Stars and galaxies, constellations and planets swirled around him coalescing into happy memories of him and his sister playing in a crystal blue-green stream. Happiness filled him as he felt love and comfort inside his sister's warm embrace. _

_Brilliant pure white light turned to eerie yellow-red and the sky filled with ash as the stream ran blood red! There was another now in Miriam and his world. Another Immortal named Nicholas and with him Dean felt pleasures of the flesh. They spent an eternity loving each other and then Nicholas, his lover and companion, turned on Miriam and cut her down. Dean felt rage at the betrayal but Nicholas had changed…greed, hunger for power, had corrupted his beautiful lover and now he could only do one thing._

_Eerie yellow-red light turned a violet black as Dean let his rage and anger diffuse through him and seep into the world. Nicholas was cast away in an impenetrable prison and he was left alone. In grief he struggled for a way out…and then he saw God's newest creation – mankind and he knew a way out of his grief._

_Humans worshipped the day and feared the night. They were smart for doing so but Dean loved the night and found himself fighting the creatures that God had sent to inhabit the darkness. It was natural, it fed his bloodlust and made his life mean something. He killed every supernatural creature in his path and he did it for Miriam. Years past and he found himself living in a desert city situated between two mighty rivers. Then he was living along a single mighty river. From there he was among the wilderness and then fighting in an arena for sport. Dean was on a ship on the water, a pirate, and seaman. He came to a new land and headed West. He fought against man and the supernatural now, it was all the same. Then he found a sad man, his wife had just died along with the newborn. Something about the dead woman reminded him of Miriam and Dean knew…he would fall again and take on the life of this dead infant. Allow himself to lose his memories and his powers and truly become human._

He woke calmly, "I remember…all of it," he said weakly.

"Rest now," Miriam said. They had stopped at an abandoned gas station on the outskirts of a small South Dakota town. "We're safe but we need our strength. Nicholas is going to throw everything he has at us and we need to be prepared."

Dean scooted to Miriam's side and hugged her. His sister was comfort and warmth and love…just like Sam. His memories of the time they had spent together came to him, warmed him. Yes Sam had changed, been consumed with revenge and full of anger but Dean knew he still loved him and that Sam probably loved him too…Sammy…his mind reached out and made contact with his lover.

"Sam!" He screamed as he pulled from her embrace. Nicholas had Sam, hurting him, wanting him and Dean wasn't about to let _anyone_ touch what belonged to him. Not now that he knew what he was!


	7. Stranglehold

Dean was aware now, that was a beginning. However he was scared, not for himself but for Sam. His sister smiled momentarily as she saw the big brother she knew come back to her. But Miriam had only a split second to stop her brother before he did something noble and true to Dean, but incredibly stupid – there was no way Dean could mount a rescue for Sam. But that didn't stop him from trying!

"He won't kill Sam," she reassured him rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

"He needs Sam to find you and to draw you to him. Nicholas knows that you love Sam and would do anything to get him back. He's counting on it. Please think about this," she desperately pleaded to her big brother!

"I don't care if it's a trap or not Miriam! Sam's hurt and confused and he needs me." Dean could only think about one thing, protecting Sam. He knew he had colossal powers, though he was still foggy on how to use them but he had cast Nicholas down in the beginning, locked him in what was thought to be an inescapable prison, he could do it again.

Suddenly both Immortals found themselves in a dimly lit hotel room. Sam was chained to the bed, looking pale and weak. From what they could see he was bleeding from his wrists, probably from pulling at his confines, and there was a huge symbol carved onto his chest that was slowly oozing blood making the bed linens red, instead of white. Dean immediately went for him but was stopped by an invisible wall! On the other side of the wall sat Nicholas, on the bed with his hands on Sam's bare chest, resting on the carving.

Sam hissed in pain as Nicholas put pressure on the symbol on his chest, causing fresh blood to flow. Then the bastard licked at it, his saliva closing the wound. As Sam began to sensually moan from the Immortals hold over him Dean flipped out!

There were no words that could describe the rage that Dean felt at his ex-lover touching his modern lover, his soulmate! The entire room quaked and he felt his sister adding to the power, trying to break the wall down, but Dean couldn't break through the barrier Nicholas had put up. He couldn't get to Sam and it crushed him; bringing about all the human emotions of guilt and self-loathing that he had always experienced! Emotions he hadn't felt in millennia coursed through him.

Nicholas was now kissing Sam and Sam was kissing him back. Moaning and writhing underneath him. He focused everything he had into tearing the wall down as Nicholas' hand went down Sam's pants! Dean had to save Sammy, he had to!

Nothing.

Nicholas looked up with an evil grin on his face at Dean. He had won this time! He had Dean's lover writhing underneath him, begging him for more. The devastation in Dean's eyes mixed with anger and hopelessness made Nicholas' grin widen. Then his eyes wondered past his ex-lover to Miriam, then they went wide.

"How," he stammered out?

She didn't dignify his question with a response. Instead she focused her power with her brothers and managed to knock the wall down, though she knew both her and Dean would regret it. The wall was the only thing keeping Nicholas' power in check against them. As soon as it was down Dean tackled Nicholas to the floor, beating the crap out of him with superhuman strength.

The more Dean punched the more Nicholas laughed. Dean was still using his human side to try to win this fight and it wouldn't work. Dean had been playing human too long to be at full power, or even remember how to use his full powers which would work to Nicholas' advantage. Miriam however would be another problem, she should have been removed from the universe but here she was, beside her brother – as fucking always. Nicholas laughed again and headbutted Dean so hard that he flew off and landed across the room.

While Dean took Nicholas' attention Miriam ran to help Sam. She had managed to get the chains loose and to get the anti-Christ in her arms ready to zap out of Nicholas' reach when her brother went flying across the room and Nicholas grabbed her shoulder, pulling it out of socket. Using her uninjured arm she produced her blade and Nicholas stopped cold.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?"She asked as she sliced at him, hitting his chest but only scratching as his reflexes were better.

Nicholas knew if she hadn't been injured he would have been severely hurt, enough that Dean would be able to take him out. He couldn't risk it, he had to get away, regain his strength but by god he was taking Sam with him! That boy was sex on legs and he could have so much fun breaking that huge body.

Sam was making his way toward Dean when Nicholas grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his chest.

"Not so fast Sammy."

Nicholas had begun to form a bond with Sam, not as strong as the one between Sam and Dean but enough of one that Sam would soon be his. He knew that was the way to bring Dean to his knees, claim Sam. Nicholas needed to own Sam, make Sam crave nothing but him and the symbol was a start. That would be the best torture for Dean. Having the man he loved loving his enemy. The fight with Miriam had weakened him and he knew he was outnumbered. If he wanted to get out in one piece and fight another day he couldn't take Sam with him when he escaped. But he had the bond and he would find Sam. When Nicholas regained his strength he would come for him and no one would stand in his way! He zapped out, leaving nothing of himself behind.

Sam could feel demons and hellspawn coming. They had to get out of there now! Sam ran to where Dean lay, a heap against the wall. Lifting him up, though his own muscles hurt from being chained, he made his way to the door.

"We'll take Immortal transport," Miriam said as she laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

A moment later they were beside the Impala. Miriam helped Sam put her brother in the backseat and then took the passenger side. Sam slide into the driver's seat and they sped away.

"I'm Miriam," she said looking at Sam. "Dean's sister."

"Sam," he said not taking his eyes off Dean in the back. "What the hell are you? What is Dean?"

At least the forced bond that Nicholas put on Sam seemed to be leaving as Sam was attuned to Dean. That was good, how long it would last she didn't know but at least they had each other for now.

"Sam, know that Dean loves you very much. Whatever happens from here on out please remember that."

"Yeah," Sam huffed. He feared that Dean would be upset still that he had tried to kill him, had abandoned him in the pursuit of revenge, had been cruel and vile toward him. Dean wouldn't forgive him easily. Yes he may love him, that he didn't doubt, but Sam couldn't hope for forgiveness easily…could he?

"So what the hell are you?" He had to change the subject he was thinking about, it hurt too much.

"We're Immortals. Formed before the universe. We can take human shape but we lose our powers and our memories. I made Dean remember what he was. But he was so worried about you that he went for the rescue before he was strong enough. He'll sleep for days I'm afraid. We need to get somewhere protected and quiet."

There were three things that scared Miriam now, the fact that Nicholas had formed a bond with Sam that they wouldn't know the effects of until Dean woke up. Two that Dean would wake up without his powers. If that was the case there would be no way she could take Nicholas down herself and Sam would be at his mercy while her brother watched helpless to do anything about it! And three that Sam was in shock because he was taking this all way too well.

"So where we going," she asked trying to keep cheery?

Sam knew just the place. He only hoped that Bobby would be receptive to having visitors. Especially visitors that no one really knew anything about.

* * *

Reviews welcomed


	8. A Hunter's Instinct

Thank you all who have favored and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

They were safe, for now at least. Bobby Singer would make sure that the house was secure – well as secure as he and Miriam could make it while Immortals were walking freely inside. Bobby was getting along well with Miriam, Dean was still unconscious. In fact Bobby was getting along so well with having Immortals in his house that the lack of questions during Sam's explanation of what was happening should have been the first thing that should have tipped Sam off that something wasn't right. Bobby was going to ask questions. Questions kept a hunter alive. Also not welcoming in strange creatures, which lore was sketchy on at best was another creed that kept hunters alive. But Bobby asked no questions when he had showed up on his doorstep with an unconscious man and a strange woman. Instead Sam's foster father had simply ushered them inside, offered them hospitality, and silently helped nurse Dean back to recovery.

At the time Sam had been grateful for the lack of questions. His sole focus was on getting Dean back to the land of the conscious. Three days later his lover woke up, fully powered and completely forgiving Sam of his recent transgressions. And that should have been the second thing to tip off his hunter's instinct that something wasn't right with the whole situation. But the make-up sex was hot, heavy and beyond anything Sam had experienced with Dean before. It was almost worth having Dean hate him then forgive him if the sex was going to be this awesome! So Sam chose to ignore the nagging feeling that something was off. He had what he wanted and he was just going to go with it. There were no demons, no angels, and no deranged Immortal after him. There was just "Dean, more Dean, and OH MY GOD DEAN!"

Dean had just dragged Sam's third orgasm of the night out of him. Sam had stamina, a lot of it being who he was, but Dean and his newly restored power was a force to be reckoned with and he wasn't sure he would survive another round of make-up sex. Exhausted and out of breath Sam pushed Dean off of him – then noticed that his chest was not only sticky with sweat and cum but blood! It ran down his sides staining the sheets. The symbol Nicholas had carved in his chest burned like he was on fire! For a moment he was confused and looked to Dean with terrified eyes, but it wasn't Dean who stared back!

Sam tried to get up but Nicholas' fell on top of him his weight pinning him down to the blood stained sheets, preventing escape. The man's hands were roaming over the symbols but they weren't causing them to hurt. It was the opposite, they were soothing the burn, stopping the blood from seeping out of them. Calming Sam down when he didn't want to submit! His own demonic powers seemed useless, unusable against this new foe. Where was Dean? What had happened? Why didn't he listen to his instincts more?

"Relax Sammy," Nicholas said as his lips nibbled at Sam's earlobe. "Not going to hurt you – much," he chuckled as he felt the shiver run through Sam's body. "So gorgeous," Nicholas nipped lower, sucking Sam's neck before biting his clavicle. "I've already fucked you three times this evening. Don't you want to return the favor," he purred into Sam's ear?

"Yes," Sam said even though he had meant to scream "NO!" He felt something inside of him give, he felt a presence enter his soul. The fight went out of him. Sam wanted to fuck Nicholas senseless, give him pleasure…so much pleasure! But he struggled to remember Dean and the passion and bond they shared.

Nicholas smiled when he realized that the bond was almost complete. Sam Winchester was beyond gorgeous really and it would be no burden to use the anti-Christ and then discard him. He had been able to manipulate time and memory and stop Dean and Miriam from taking Sam. The "make-up" sex was needed to help him solidify their bond. It was simple morphing into Dean and creating the whole Bobby scenario from accessing Sam's memories. Sam was about to submit, was submitting already but he knew there was still more fight in the young man. Sam was strong, he was the anti-Christ after all, so what should Nicholas expect? Revenge was almost his! Dean would come to rescue his beloved, that was what Nicholas wanted. And when Dean burst through the door and sees his young lover, his Sammy, beholden to Nicholas; his slave in all things - well the look on Dean's face will be one that Nicholas would cherish for eternity! And when Nicholas gives Sam the command to use his demonic powers to kill Dean, well…revenge was sweet!

* * *

Dean woke up moments after Nicholas took Sam and vanished. Miriam was gently helping him up, actually holding him up and whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Sam," Dean said as he managed to stand on his own? Panic was in his voice.

"Nicholas took him Dean," his sister said. "Nicholas wants to bond to Sam, to use him to get to you."

"I know that," he shouted at her! "I know that bastard wants to kill me for what I did to him." Dean was defeated. Sam was gone, probably thought that Dean hated him, and at the mercy of Nicholas.

"He's not completed the bonding yet," he said as he felt his power returning to him. In a few hours he would be healed, powered up and ready to fight the son of a bitch. Both Immortals were just returning to normal when they felt it. More like them.

"We've got Demons coming," Miriam said calmly. "Lot of them too. Must have been called by Sam when he was fighting with Nicholas."

"So we fight." It was going to feel good to take his anger and his feeling of hopelessness out on some monsters!

"You up to it," his sister asked with a gleeful look on her face?

"Oh yeah, bring it!"

The door flew off its hinges and a battalion of black smoke streamed into the room. The battle shook the foundations of the building and spilled across the entire town.


	9. Don't Fuck with the AntiChrist

BIG ((HUGS)) for all of the reviews, alerts, favorites for this story! It really brings out the inspiration. It is getting near the end and I want to thank you all for hanging in there, especially with the long time between updates. Enjoy.

* * *

Crowley stood in the distance, a safe enough distance away from the fight that was sure to go down. It had been too much temptation, knowing Sam was weakened and at the point of no return, for those opposed to him to pass up the chance to strike. Crowley had employed some of the best and brightest to keep an eye on Sam and the Immortals; it was sad that those best and brightest were now expendable – but those were the breaks. He would not fail his Master now. Unfortunately for their side they underestimated the power of Immortals. The demons overlooked the bonds between siblings and the bond, though tenuous and breaking, between Dean and Sam…and it was their downfall.

Dean fought with the rage of millenniums coursing through him! He had remembered who he was. He had remembered what he had done. Most of all he remembered Sammy, his lover and best friend. The creature he was going to go to Hell with and devote the rest of his life to. He had forgiven Sam, he understood the need for vengeance and he also understood how difficult it was for Sam to manifest his powers and not have someone to guide him. He used that to fight, letting his excess energy flow into his sister.

"Let's make this fun," his sister said with a smirk.

"Your ass is going down," he replied after reading her mind!

The competition was on to see which Immortal could kill the most demons. Their sibling bond was strong and complete and only one creature could stand before them – and he was next on their list.

Killing demons was as simple for Immortals as a human stepping on a bug. When the Immortal made a kill the atoms of the demon dispersed into the cosmos, never being able to rejoin. The demon never returned to Hell or to any state considered "living" – it was a beautiful sight for Miriam to see the atoms float away. Long ago, when Nicholas had attempted to murder her, she had seen herself fall into atoms and had felt the weightlessness consume her. However he was deluded in his belief that he was stronger. He had been consumed by jealously that she still had a closer bond to Dean then he did and in her favor he had made a mistake. The blade he sliced her head off with was not the proper blade, the One that killed Immortals, it was one fashioned by an angel friend of hers who had long forsaken his family to live among the mortals as a Trickster god. It hurt and dispersed her nonetheless but she wasn't dead. The only thing that hurt her was the fact that she would not be able to get back to Dean for a very long time – but he would be alright. He would, and did, avenge her "death" and had lived his life as he saw fit. As for the blade, well she was in possession of the real One and either she or her brother would use it to end Nicholas forever.

The battle was over too quickly for Dean's liking. The horde of demons were no match for them, however some demons he kept as prisoners – for the moment, he would dispatch them quickly once he figured out which one was going to "get away" to send a message to their Master not to fuck with Immortals or Sammy, and which one was strong enough to continue to follow Sam and therefore leading them to him. Dean wanted to send a message to Hell, to all those opposed to Sam assuming his rightful throne so he chose one pompous, oily looking demon to be his messenger boy.

"You return and you tell anyone who still remains against Sam that their time is coming. You are witness to how easy I can destroy you. Go, run with your tail tucked and tell your Master that I am coming and Sam will be with me and together we will rule Hell the way we see fit!"

Crowley fled back to Hell leaving Dean and Miriam smirking at how easy it all was.

"When you do join Sam in Hell brother you will be majestic," she said as she took his hand and kissed it. "You were created to be a King and someday you will be."

"Sam is King Miriam, I will be his right hand man."

"You will be his eternal lover brother. He will depend on you and you on him." She looked at her brother sadly. He would no longer need her.

"And I will still need my big sister guiding me. You've returned and I am not letting you go again."

The mood in Dean was different. It wasn't a simple statement or jest on her brother's part, she actually felt him reaching out to bind her to him…and by extension to Sam.

"Dean?"

"I have my family back Miriam. We get Sam, kill Nicholas, and then _we_ join Sammy as the rightful ruler to Hell."

"Dean, it's not that easy." She could feel him trying to probe her mind and she shut him out. The look on his face was one of confusion.

"Not now brother. We have to find Sam. I promise in time you'll understand."

Dean did not like the sadness he saw on her face.

"You know Nicholas is going to use Sam to kill you."

"I know," he said thickly. He felt his and Sam's bond break completely, hell he didn't know how he was going to locate Sam. He could probably find Nicholas easy enough but his Sammy was gone to him – for now.

They could hear sirens in the distance. Their fight with the demons had demolished at least 10 city blocks, thankfully it was mostly abandoned warehouses.

"Can an anti-Christ kill an Immortal?" He knew the answer was no but Miriam didn't seem to be as assured of that fact as he.

"Sam being the anti-Christ has nothing to do with him being able to kill you. The only thing that can do that is the One or having your heart broken. If Nicholas breaks your bond to Sam, commands him in all things it is going to break your heart Dean and you will be weak. That is how Sam can kill you…by not recognizing or loving you anymore."

"Then we have to get to Sam before the bond breaks."

"Agreed. Any idea on how to find him?"

"Follow the second demon I 'accidentally' let get away. He was commanded to find Sam, to follow Sam, he's not going to go back to his Master empty handed. We follow him, we find Sam. Our bond is weakening, I can't even feel him anymore," Dean said in anguish!

"We will fix this," she said as she squeezed his hand. "You will have Sam back."

With those words they vanished from the scene of devastation. The local authorities would claim a gas leak had exploded a 10 block section of town. Several hundred mortals were killed, they didn't realize that they were just meatsuits.

* * *

Nicholas had Sam on his knees, leash around his neck, chain attached to Nicholas' pant-loop. Sam had become so obedient, so easily. A few rough fucks in which the anti-Christ begged to be taken rougher, a few sessions on the rack with a whip and the boy was putty in his hands. He knew Dean was closing in on them, and let him come! What Nicholas didn't know was that Sam had formed a plan on his own.

If the Immortal thought he was stronger than the fucking anti-Christ then he was gravely mistaken. The bond with Dean was weakened but not broken. Sam himself was keeping it hidden from Nicholas, and by default Dean – but he knew Dean would find him. His powers were stronger, stronger then they had ever been and Sam had to wonder if he wasn't somehow siphoning off the Immortal's power to strengthen his own? But for now he had to act the part of obedient fuck-toy.

Sam's body was feeling no pain, the rough fucking, and the whip did bodily damage but Sam felt nothing. He fell into the submissive role easily enough because he knew it would save Dean. Knew that Dean would look at him, see that the bond was still there, and if he was lucky then Dean would forgive him and together they would take out the Immortal that had caused so much pain to his lover. Masking his power, was taking a lot of energy from Sam but he had to endure – for Dean. He loved only Dean and it was so deep that nothing, no one, could ever come between them. They were destined for each other, made for each other and when the time came they would rule with each other for eternity! His thoughts were interrupted by Nicholas pulling on the leash, making him crawl on hands and knees to position himself between his legs.

"Time to eat pet," the Immortal said without a single care in his voice.

Sam fell into his role, taking Nicholas in his mouth. He only had to endure for a little while longer. If he wanted he could kill Nicholas himself but then he needed to give Dean that honor, that satisfaction, and hope that he gained forgiveness from his lover.

He felt Dean nearing, knowing that Nicholas felt him as well. The time had come for Sam to act his greatest role to date – the controlled slave. Whatever Nicholas did to him in front of Dean he had to endure it until the time was right for them to combine and unleash their powers. He would have to let Dean know in advance that he was acting, but how? Then he realized how he could – he could communicate with Miriam. Somehow he felt more connected to Dean's sister than ever before. Nicholas wouldn't pick up on him communicating with Miriam, he wouldn't expect it since he didn't even know Sam was playing him. Everything would require precise timing but he could do it. He had to do it!

TBC


End file.
